Baku
is a Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe and the Mononoke tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Introduced as Rank D, it was promoted to Rank C in Yo-kai Watch 4. It temporarily gained her prior rank in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Baku evolves into Bakulia starting at Level 29. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Baku is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Baku has the appearance of a purple and pink tapir. She has yellow eyes with red irises and black pupils. She has small, pointy, horns that are a different color purple than her body, but the same color purple as the tuft of fur on her tail. Baku has an orange flower-like design next to his eyes. She also has sharp teeth on both her upper and lower jaws. Baku can put her targets to sleep, allowing her to eat their dreams. The dream takes the form of translucent clouds that can also be viewed like a movie if she doesn't immediately eat them. In the first game, Baku can also demonstrate the appearance of a human. This allows the player to go out at night without their parents knowing, as Baku takes the player's place in bed, asleep. Baku's dream eating also removes all traces of tiredness from the player, allowing them to be indefinitely energetic and not feeling exhausted. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series In Yo-kai Baku, Baku puts everyone, but Nate in school, to sleep in order to eat their dreams. Despite Nate catching her in the act, but she refuses to stop, saying that she'll only stop after feasting on an incredible dream as she considers all the dreams she's eaten so far, as unfulfilling. Eventually, Nate summons Shogunyan, whose dream of being 80 feet tall, which it leaves Baku awestruck. After eating Shogunyan's dream, she happily gives Nate his Medal. Later Baku's summoned in Yo-kai Insomni to deal with Insomni, after the Insomni Inspirited everyone into not getting any sleep at night. After their attacks collide, Baku and Insomni appear to have a faceoff in a wrestling arena where the two faceoff their powers; eventually Insomni triumphs. However, the sequence turns out to be Insomni's dream, and she's revealed to have fallen asleep, the instant she was hit with Baku's hypnotic smoke. In The New Yo-kai Watch, Baku was seen in Yo-kai-Lifornia where she's among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Yo-kai Watch Baku's automatically befriended after defeating her in the main story. Baku also appears on the Bamboo Path in Blossom Heights. Yo-kai Watch 2 Baku's automatically befriended again during the main story, but this time, she appears in the classroom when the player forgot their summer homework in the school. After hitting Whisper with hid sleeping smoke (thanks to Jibanyan using him as a meat shield) and a resulting fight, Baku offers the player her Medal in apology. Baku can also be obtained from Pink Coins in the Crank-a-kai in the past. Yo-kai Watch 3 Baku can be found in the graves at Shoten Temple in Blossom Heights. Yo-kai Watch 4 Baku's automatically befriended during Chapter 1. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = charming|yo-kai = Baku YW3-010.png|333|54|186|125|149}} Attribute Tolerance Movelist |50-110|Drain|Single enemy}} Quotes * T'raded (''Yo-kai Watch 2): ' "Baku's tired of eating name's dreams. Be Baku's new friend!" Etymology Origin Baku's based on the dream eating yokai of the same name. Originally from China, this beast is described as having "a bear's body, small eyes like a rhino, a long snout, a bovine tail, strong legs like a tiger's, and a spotted pelt": overall it resembles a tapir, and in fact, the word "baku" is also used to refer to the animal. This creature will feed on good and bad dreams alike while people are asleep. Those who're woken up by nightmares will invoke its name to let it devour them so they can peacefully go back to sleep, and it's said that even the general Hideyoshi Toyotomi kept a picture of a baku by his bedside to keep nightmares away. It's also said that anyone who sleeps on a baku's pelt will never get sick. Trivia *In ''Yo-kai Watch 2, Baku's random nicknames are Dreater, Barnie, Chomp, and Crunchy. *Baku tends to refer to herself in third person. *In the games, Baku is often referred to as male. In Other Languages fr:Baku de:Baku Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:Nate's World Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai with four or more legs